THE WAY BACK
by Queen of the Death
Summary: "Saat dia terbangun, dia sudah berada di tanah asing yang dikenalnya." /WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo, Gore, Blood, No Pairing, Bad EYD, etc/RnR please/


Awan kelabu pekat bergulung-gulung memenuhi cakrawala, menyembunyikan wajah bulan perak di langit dan menggantikannya dengan kegelapan menakutkan di atas padang gersang yang suram itu. Gemuruh amukan langit mulai menggelegar disertai kilatan cahaya putih yang membelah langit, saat itulah dengan cepat ribuan tetes air berlomba-lomba turun ke bumi dengan suara yang menemani geram kesakitan langit yang terbelah.

Sebuah mobil _pick up_ hitam dengan dengan box berlapis terpal melaju dengan kencang di perbukitan karang yang terjal di padang gersang itu, berusaha menandingi kecepatan kilat yang menorehkan garis-garis putih memanjang ke bumi dan melampaui suara guruh yang menciutkan nyali. Hujan yang menderu keras membasahi seluruh permukaan mobil dan menghapus jarak pandang, beberapa kali mobil itu terguncang hebat dan membuat keempat penumpangnya yang duduk berdesakan terguncang seperti makanan kaleng yang dikocok.

Kilat menggelegar dengan keras, memutihkan pandangan.

Saat itulah suara debuman dan kaca pecah terdengar—

—sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras ke atas mobil.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**THE WAY BACK"**_

_**Story by: Queen of the Death**_

"_**Saat dia terbangun, dia sudah berada di tanah asing yang dikenalnya." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prologue**_** (Allen's POV)**_

Aku merasa seperti bintang pertunjukan orang aneh.

Kalau bisa tertawa, aku akan tertawa. Aku sangat berharap ini lelucon kejam yang didesain secara nyata sehingga aku benar-benar tertekan.

Tapi apa lelucon memang didesain sekejam ini?

Kalau memang iya, siapa yang akan mendesain lelucon kejam yang membawaku dalam perjalanan panjang dari Irlandia ke Florida seperti ini? Siapa yang mengeluarkan uang begitu banyak untuk membuat sebuah pesawat ulang alik hanya demi mengerjaiku? Siapa yang mau dibayar untuk berakting penuh darah dan tubuh terpotong-potong dalam perjalanan panjang yang sudah kulalui? Semua yang kulalui sebulan ini terasa seperti mimpi belaka saat kenyataan menampar pipiku keras-keras. Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Jauh dalam ingatanku yang lengkap, aku tidak pernah mendapati kenyataan ini ada dalam ingatanku secuilpun. Tapi keanehan yang selama ini terjadi seolah menjadi bukti yang lebih kuat.

Kalau begitu, untuk apa selama ini aku hidup?

Untuk apa aku mengikuti perjalanan panjang penuh duri seperti ini?

Untuk apa mereka berkorban untukku?

Dan yang pasti ingin kutanyakan, aku ini _apa_?

Kebenaran yang kutangkap dari balik sepasang mata kuning langsat itu benar-benar tidak memiliki celah untuk dibantah. Manik itu tenang dan penuh enigma, ada kilatan kejam di dalamnya. Tapi penuh dengan kebenaran yang meyakinkan, menelanku bulat-bulat dalam lautan mimpi.

Aku benar-benar merasa sepeti bintang pertunjukan orang aneh.

Dan aku akan sangat senang menjadi bintang pertunjukan orang aneh kalau aku bisa lari dari semua tatapan itu. Aku akan senang menjadi bilang pertunjukan orang aneh kalau itu bisa membungkam Lenalee yang sekarang mulai menjerit, meraung, dan menangis sambil memukuliku tanpa arti.

Tatapan mereka semua sama denganku—tidak ingin percaya.

Tapi aku dengan jelas bisa menangkap kalau mereka benar-benar kecewa. Kekecewaan mereka mungkin akan ratusan kali lipat daripada kekecewaanku, karena jelas merekalah yang dirugikan. Dirugikan karena—

—_aku_.

Aku.

Aku.

Semua kesalahan jelas ada pada_ku_.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa disalahkan selain aku.

Karena _aku_ mereka menempuh perjalanan lebih sulit dan lebih panjang dari seharusnya.

Karena _aku_ mereka harus penuh luka dan darah.

Seandainya aku tidak bertemu mereka...

Seandainya mereka tidak memilih menolongku, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tiba dengan selamat di Mars. Lenalee akan bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya, Lavi bisa lepas dari pertarungan sia-sia, Kanda bisa mencari kebenaran tentang dirinya sembilan tahun lalu, dan Lala tidak akan mati.

Dan ingatan tentang sebulan penuh ketegangan itu kembali melintas di benakku.

**...Bersambung...**

* * *

**Iya, nggak usah bilang, saya tahu kok kalo prolog ni gaje abiz.**

**Sedikit bocoran, alur fic ini akan maju-mundur secara acak, jadi yang kurang terbiasa dengan alur maju-mundur harap maklum. Hingga chapter-chapter depan mungkin akan banyak keadaan yang kurang jelas karena hal itu berpengaruh pada alur maju-mundur.**

**Berhubung ini pertama kali saya pake sudut pandang orang pertama dan alur campuran, mohon maklum kalau agak aneh n gaje :)**

**Review, saran, kritik, flame, semua diterima dengan senang hati :)  
**


End file.
